Jenna's Hunger Games
by The Dancing Rain Alchemist
Summary: Originally called 'Preston's Hunger Games' The Minecraft Hunger Games are all about survival, and that what Jenna plans to do. Survive. Getting stuck in there with a bunch of hot boys isn't going to be a great help though. Starring Youtubes like TBNRFrags, JeromeASF, TheNoochM, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another Minecraft story? :O I think a lot of my stories will focus on Minecraft Youtubers now, since that's what I watch mostly. But anyways! This is gonna be a TBNRFrags (Preston)/OC story. It'll still have Jerome and friends though. So go ahead and read on!**

* * *

_Jenna's POV_

"We will now begin the 69th annual Survival Games in 1 minute." Came from an unknown source. I snapped awake and looked at where I was. I knew nothing about where I was. Well, I wasn't in my bedroom anymore, I knew that much. I was in some kind of glass container, and was in the middle of what looked like an explosion site. There were more people in the glass containers though. And I recognized the one next to me as my best friend Jerome. How weird...

"Just follow my lead, alright?" I nodded and pulled off my best smile.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Jerome grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the center. We each checked a chest before running off. We each had a backpack that we stuffed everything into. We kept running until we made our way into a building. We snuck into one of the rooms and took a minute to gather ourselves.

"So what do you take from this situation?" I asked him.

"Well... I'm guessing we're in the middle of The Minecraft Hunger Games." I nodded my head slowly. "And from what I saw, the rest of the people competing, are Youtubers."

"So that's bad, correct?" I asked. Jerome nodded quickly. We laid out our stuff. We had a bowl of mushroom stew, a piece of raw chicken, an iron ingot, a pair of boots, a wooden sword, and a helmet.

"Okay, I'll take da chicken, the iron ingot, and helmet, you take the sword, the helmet, and the stew." We put on our armor, put our food and the iron ingot in our backpacks, and I pulled out my sword. Just as we were about to leave, someone burst through the door.

He was taller than me, but about the same size as Jerome. His brown hair was cut short. His brown eyes were the color of chocolate. He was really hot. His eyes flickered from me to Jerome. The boys expression drastically changed from scared to calm.

"My god Preston." Jerome said with a sigh. "Scaring us like that."

"Who's the girl?" 'Preston' asked him.

"I'm Jenna." I replied simply.

"Well I'm Preston." Preston introduced. "I'm guessing that you're the friend Jerome told me about that one time." I nodded my head and smiled.

"Did you run into Mitch or anyone else?" Jerome asked quickly.

"Not yet." Preston answered. "So that means their here and we haven't seen them, or they just aren't here."

"Well we're going to find out soon." Jerome answered.

"Does that mean we're going to look for them?" I asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Hell yeah it does biggums!" Jerome answered.

"Oh Jerome, I got something for ya." Preston said. He handed Jerome a wooden axe.

"Dat axe boy." Jerome said. "Now we're gonna win da Hunger Games." And with that, we started on our attempt to win the Hunger Games.

This is gonna be one crazy ride.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter, complete! So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you have to do. I have a twitter now! Follow me higirl22. Thanks for reading, and I will see you sexy cacti LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey sexy cacti, I was thinking of making this like a love triangle thing. W**

**ould you be okay with that? Don't worry I'll still have TBNRFrags/OC, it'll just have some romance with another tribute as well. Anyways, onto this new thing I'm doing that's called: REPLYING TO REVIEWS! *Epic music* Okay:**

**Dj daughter of Percabeth: Hahaha... I have no clue what you mean like that but okay then... :D**

**Ms. eXotiX: I'm glad you like it. :D**

**Swanswim: I may need a OC later on, so I'll keep her in mind.. :D**

**Now that that's over with, READ ON!**

* * *

_Jerome's POV_

I looked over at Jenna. She was walking next to me, but her hair kept falling into her face. I took that moment to get a good look at her. Jenna's blonde hair had blue dyed tips, and the front was cut in a scene fashion. Her eyes were a dark forest green color. Her skin was very pale, like she didn't get much sunlight.

"Dammit my stupid hair." She cursed. She put her hood up, hoping that would help. "Not really much I can do right now..." She trailed off.

"How about this?" I pushed her hood back and looked at her. I ripped a small piece of my sweatshirt off and had Jenna turn around.

"What're you doing Jerome?" Jenna asked. I was quiet as I used the piece of cloth to tie her hair in a ponytail. "O-oh thank you." Her cheeks were a little pink.

"You're welcome." I answered.

"How does it look?" Jenna asked.

"Only you would worry about your hair during the Hunger Games." I said with a small laugh. Jenna rolled her eyes. "You look nice. Like usual."

"Thank you." She blushed and looked up at the sky. "It's getting late, maybe we should find somewhere to rest."

"Sounds like a good plan." Preston agreed. I simply nodded and we started to look for a house. Soon enough we came across an abandoned building. We made our way into one of the rooms and hid in a corner.

"So who takes first watch?" I asked.

"I will." Jenna offered. Before we could say anything, she went and sat outside the door.

"I'm going to go check on her." I told Preston. "You can go ahead asleep." I slowly tiptoed outside where Jenna was.

"SkythekidRS, Dawnables, Deadlox, TrueMu, all gone." Jenna said once I sat next to her. "This is all just one giant bloodbath that I don't want to be a part of."

"I don't want to be a part of it either." I told her.

"But I can't kill." She replied. "I could never ever do it, no matter what." I didn't say anything back, just took her hand in mine. She rested her head on my arm.

"Jenna... I was just thinking, since we may not have much time left then..." She looked at me. "You need to know how I feel about you. I like you Jenna. More than a friend, and I want to spend my last moments with you."

"Jerome..." Was all that came out of her mouth before she pressed her lips on mine. It was short but it sent electricity throughout my body. "I love you." Next thing I knew, a giant pain erupted in my head and the world went black.

_Jenna's POV_

"I love you." I told Jerome. He smiled, but next thing I knew, an arrow went through his face. Jerome's body disappeared in a puff of smoke as a giant canon sounded.

_**CaptainSparklez has slain Hacksource**_

"Go die!" I yelled at this 'Sparklez' person. I hopped up and ran as fast as I could into the building. "Preston, we're going!" I said as I woke the sleeping boy.

"Eh?" I bent down to pick up and an arrow whizzed by my face. Preston snapped awake and pulled out a bow. "What's going on?"

"Just get your ass up we're leaving." I answered. I pulled him up and we started going out the back way. One we got to a forest we stopped running. When we realized we were still holding hands, our faces went red and we let go.

"Where's Jerome?" Preston asked once he caught his breath.

"H-h-he..." The tears that I had been holding back came forward to my face. "He's dead..." Preston quickly pulled me into a hug. "It's all my fault. I was supposed to be keeping watch and... and..."

"Jenna, it's not your fault." Preston told me. "It's the killer's fault okay? I don't want you blaming yourself." I nodded my head slowly. "Now you should sleep it's been a long day." I barely even felt the kiss he placed on the top of my head before I fell asleep.

_I love you Jerome... Forever and always..._

* * *

**A/N: Well then... JEROME IS ALREADY GONE NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! But that'll leave space for another boy to get with the group. :D I was thinking maybe MlgHwnt but Idk. Anyways, please review, follow, favorite, whatever you have to do. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and I will see you sexy cacti LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATER! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I changed the name.**

**Plz don't hate me.**

**It's just that, since this is focusing more on Jenna (It's gonna be a love triangle. :3) I thought It should be called Jenna's Hunger Games. And it's kinda short. I'M SORRY. D: So after those disappointments-**

**Reny: *Appears out of nowhere* YOU'RE A DISGRACE!**

**Me: Reny I'm sorry! I have to reply to reviews! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**Reny: Well reply to those quickly. I have to teach you a thing or two about fanfics...**

**Me: O-okay... So it's time to reply to reviews! heheheheheheh...**

Dj daughter of Percabeth: No! You can't kill Jordan! I have to save that for the story!

Swanswim: I'm glad you like it! And I have a biggest fan! YUS! *Crosses something off a piece of paper* Cross that off the bucket list.

too hot for youtubers: I'm a softie too... I cried writing that last chapter... ANYWAYS, like I said, I changed the title, but Preston is on the cover, so don't worry, he's safe. And important... :)

**Reny: Now you're done with that, *grabs me and starts to drag me away***

**Me: READ ON!**

* * *

_Preston's POV_

"Preston wake up." I heard Jenna say into my ear. She kept shaking me, but I didn't do anything. "Dammit Pres get up!" She exclaimed as she flipped me so I was on my stomach. I groaned and looked over at her.

"What happened to your hair?" I asked. It wasn't up in a ponytail anymore. She had her hood covering it once again. "Why'd you take it down?"

"I'm using the cloth as a bracelet." She muttered. She pulled up the sleeve of her sweatshirt, and there was a small piece of cloth tied around her wrist. "Sorry if it's a bit weird, it's just all I have left of him."

"Don't apologize." I assured her. She nodded swiftly, and the subject was dropped. "So anyways, what's the plan for today?"

"You're asking me?" She asked as she took a couple apples from her bag. She handed me one and we started eating while we talked.

"Well yeah." I answered. "You're smart and all." Her cheeks went a light pink, which made her even prettier. Wait! I'm not falling for Jenna, am I?

"W-Well thank you." She replied as she looked at her apple. "But the only thing I want out of this is CaptainSparklez dead." I nodded. "He killed Jerome, and for that, he must die." Her tone was sort of sing-songish, which made it sound funny, and scary at the same time.

"Well then that's what we're gonna do." Almost as soon as I finished, a cannon went off.

_**SoTotallyToby has been slain by TheNoochM**_

"Holy cactus Mat's here!" I exclaimed. Jenna rose an eyebrow in confusion. "We have to find him Jen, we have to!"

"God, calm yourself Pres. You're not Notch or anything." Jenna replied. "Sure we'll find your friend, but if we come across Sparklez, I'm killing his ass."

_Mat's POV_

"Oh my god Toby." I heard Littlewood say from where I was perched in my tree. "Where the hell are you Nooch?! I will murder you!" I smirked as Littlewood pulled out a sword and looked around. When he didn't see me, he ran off in a different direction. Once Littlewood was gone, I got down from my tree, only to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Preston?" I asked. Preston nodded. "Who's the girl?"

"You're such a perv Nooch." Preston answered. "This is Jenna."

"It's nice to meet you." Jenna answered.

"The pleasure," I took her hand and kissed it. "Is all mine."

"Y-y-yeah." She stuttered as her face turned red.

"Anyways," Preston interrupted. He seemed a bit annoyed from my flirting. "Do you want to join up with us?"

"What's your plan?" I questioned. Jenna smirked, and she looked really hot. I-I mean it was really hot out.

"We're killing CaptainSparklez." She answered simply. As she held up an ax, she became even more menancing than before.

"So are you in?" Preston asked. I looked at the ground for a second. "C'mon Nooch, don't be a cactus."

"Fine, I'm in."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I hope you liked that chapter. And it looks like we got the start of a love triangle. Hopefully things'll get a bit more... Action starting next chapter.. Idek right now. but I hope you enjoyed. Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you have to do. I will see you sexy cacti later, thanks for reading. BYHE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've had writers block and I've been busy lately. But anyways, let's get right into those review replies!**

_Dj daughter of Percabeth: Dj, I'm sorry but, you can't help kill Sparklez... Maybe some other time, but right now isn't gonna work. Sorry..._

_Swanswim: Well I'm glad you like it! :) And I'm glad you think I'm getting the personalities right! I think that's the only thing I have trouble with..._

_ : How would you feel if someone came up and killed your boyfriend? :P_

**Alright then! This chapter is a bit longer. I hope you guys enjoy! :D Read on sexy cacti!**

* * *

_Jenna's POV_

I woke up before the others did. I had to admit, it was quite early, as the sun was just starting to rise. I yawned and looked around to make sure the others were still asleep. There was a lake nearby, and I was determined to wash my hair. I know it sounds really stupid, but my hair was dying to be washed.

I slowly and quietly made my way behind the boys. Both Mat and Preston were sound asleep, so I was all set. The lake wasn't too far away, but it was completely surrounded by woods, so I grabbed my iron axe just to be safe. I took the axe in my hand and it shrunk small enough to fit in my pocket. It was perfect, because then people wouldn't be able to see I had a weapon if they tried to attack me!

Anyways, I made my way in the woods, looking for chests along the way. I found one, but all it had was a diamond and an apple. I grabbed them, and put them both in the pocket opposite of the one my axe was in. I continued on my way, and finally made it to the river.

I took my sweatshirt off and put it behind me. I was only in a tanktop without it on, but I didn't want to risk it getting wet. I tipped my head forward so that I got my hair in the river. I let it soak for a couple of minutes, and then pulled it out of the water. I squeezed as much water out as I could before running my hand through it like a comb. As soon as it was as dry as I could possibly get it, I put my sweatshirt back on and stood up.

I heard a stick crack behind me, telling me someone was there. I pulled my axe out of my pocket, and it became full size. I turned around, ready to attack, but then I saw who it was. "Mat? What're you doing out here?!" I exclaimed.

"Well Preston and I woke up and you were gone, so I told him I'd go look for you." Mat told me. "I figured you might be in the woods, but what the hell are you doing?"

"Washing my hair." I muttered. Mat burst out laughing. As I stood there with my arms crossed, I got a good look at him. His hair was short, brown, and curly. His brown eyes sparkled as he laughed. His skin was pale, but he was a gamer. He was actually quite cute... "Stop laughing at me." I told him with a frown.

"I'm sorry." He replied, trying his best to hold in his laughter. "But don't frown."

"And why not?" I asked, glaring. "You're laughing at me for doing something normal."

"It's just that," His expression went serious as he looked me in the eye. "You have such a beautiful smile. It makes you look even prettier." My cheeks went a light pink color.

"Th-thank you." I managed to get out. I swear to Notch, I the worst with people. Especially cute boys! "I've never really liked my smile much."

"Well I think," He took my hand and kissed it, making my face go red. "It's perfect."

_'God dammit kiss him! You could die!'_ I pulled Mat closer and pushed my lips against his. At first he was surprised, but soon enough, he began to kiss me back.

"Aw, aren't you two cute?" A British voice said from behind me. I turned quickly, grasping my axe. When I saw him, he looked familiar.

His hair was a light blonde color, but there was a headband holding it out of his face. His eyes were a beautiful light blue color. He was wearing a green shirt with a swirl in the middle, and simple jeans. In his hand was a bow. He quickly put an arrow in it and pointed it at me.

"Martyn?" I asked him. The name seemed to come out of my mouth so perfectly.

"Jenna, you remember." Martyn's smile was soft and caring as he looked at me.

"You two know each other?" Mat asked.

"When I was younger I spent a year in England." I answered. "Me and Martyn were basically best friends. But then I moved away, and we went on with our lives."

"So if you two were best friends, WHY ARE YOU POINTING AN ARROW AT HER FACE?!" Mat yelled.

"Well you killed someone I cared a lot about," Martyn said. "So now it's your turn to lose." I pretty much knew at that point I was gonna die. I looked at Martyn, and as soon as he fired the arrow, I put my axe in front of my face.

"SUCK ON THAT!" I said as the arrow hit my axe. I grabbed Mat's hand and pulled him through the woods. I was a lot faster than him, despite carrying a weapon in my hand. Once we hit the clearing, there was a bang.

_**Inthelittewood has been slain by CaptainSparklez**_

"Holy shit we need to get Preston!" I yelled, scared out of my mind.

"What the cactus took you guys so long?" Preston asked once he saw us. "Were you two making out in there?"

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Mat replied.

"Sparklez is behind us, we need to go!" I said before grabbing both my stuff and Mat's. I put my backpack on my back, and handed Mat his stuff.

"Wait you two were making out in the woods?" Preston asked us, with wide eyes.

"Question us later!" I told him as I gave him a small push in the opposite direction. "WE HAVE TO GO!" Preston sighed and the three of us ran off towards the broken city in front of us.

"Don't think you guys are off the hook." Preston told us as we ran for a building. "You guys will be explaining it all."

"Whatever you say Preston."

* * *

**A/N: So there was fluff there! I liked that! :D It was probably my favorite chapter so far. Except for the Martyn part... *fangirl tears* Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you have to do. I will see you sexy cacti later. BYES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there sexy cacti! Sorry it's been so long. I've been working hard, even thought this chapter's short, but whatever! Let's reply to reviews!  
**_Dj daughter of Percabeth: Sparklez is just being horrible today._

_Swanswim: Wait... YOU'RE HERE?! :O_

_FanGirlingGamer: *Hands her a tissue* It's alright. At least PrestyPrest and MattyMatt are alright._

_minecraft-dude: OMG YES! That is now my life dream. *High-fives*_

**Alright then, now onto the chapter! :D**

* * *

_Jenna's POV_

As Matt explained everything that happened in the woods, I sat there, trying to catch my breath. I placed my axe back in my bag, which I had managed to pick up. I put my hand in my pocket, and pulled out a diamond. When I touched it, it grew to the size of my palm. I quickly put it in my bag to be safe.

"So you guys are a thing now?" Preston asked, looking at me. Matt looked me in the eye, and both of us shrugged. "Well when you kiss someone, it kind of means you're a couple..." Preston trailed off towards the end. Matt walked over and held out a hand.

"I'm in if you are." He said with his famous smile.

"Let's do it." I replied, putting my hand in his. He pulled me up off the ground, but didn't let go of me. He was looking away with a small blush. It was really adorable.

"Are we still going after Sparklez?" Preston asked once we had everything we needed.

"Well yeah. He killed Jerome." I replied simply.

"But he saved your life." Preston countered. "If he hadn't shown up in the forest, Martyn might've killed you." I didn't argue, just looked at my feet.

"I need to do this, for Jerome." I said quietly. "Please don't make me feel bad about it."

"Whatever." Preston replied, crossing his arms. "Are we still looking for Mitch?"

"Yeah!" I replied, trying my best to smile. "But if we don't find him, we at least know he's safe, right?"

"Right!" Matt replied, smiling at me. "So should we pack up and start moving?"

"Probably." Preston replied. He started to pack up all his stuff, leaving me and Matt alone.

"Jen, listen," Matt said to me. I turned to face him, and saw the sad look in his eye. "If you don't want to be in a relationship then that's alright with me. Don't do this because you feel pressured or anything." I softly pressed my lips against his.

"Matt, I want this. If you don't, then that's alright." He shook his head.

"I want to be with you!" He exclaimed. "So don't worry about me, alright."

"Then don't worry about me." I agreed. "Unless I'm about to die. Then you should probably worry."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why that chapter took so long, but sorry it's short. I'm having writers block, and I've been busy lately. So thank you for reading! Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you have to do. I will see you sexy cacti later. BYHE! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo, so hey sexy cacti! Sorry it's been awhile. But I'mma make this author's note shorter cause I don't have much time, so let's answer some reviews! :D  
**

**Dj daughter of Percabeth: Stop it! You're breaking the fourth wall! D:**

**Swanswim: Thank you my friend. Thankfully it's not the wall to Diagon Alley, as cool as that would be.**

**BlazingPheonix426: Heehee, it looks good I'll check it out some time. Thanks for the review!**

**So that's all the reviews ;) Plz read on!**

* * *

_Jenna's POV_

_For a second I didn't know where I was. What happened to the woods? Matt and Preston were no where to be found. But then I realized, this was all a memory. It was the night before we'd shown up in the Hunger Games._

_I was on Skype with Matt, Preston, and Mitch. Mitch had asked me to play a map with them. 'Abducted by the Taco' or something of that nature. It was actually pretty fun, despite the fact that I had never talked to Preston before. I had hung out with Matt a little before, but not much. Mitch and I had been friends for a while, and I had recently moved to Canada._

_So once we had finished the map, Matt and Preston logged off Skype, leaving Mitch and I to ourselves. "Wanna have a sleepover?" Mitch asked with a huge smile. I giggled. Mitch could be such a little kid at times. "I'll take that adorable giggle as a yes."_

_"Wh-whatever." I replied with a red face. Mitch laughed, the adorable sound filling my ears. "I'll see you in a few minutes."  
_

_"You too Jen." Mitch said before logging of Skype. I sighed and started to clean up a bit around the house. Mitch showed up a couple minutes later, holding a couple of movies. I couldn't read the title, but I knew they were romantic comedies._

_"What's with the movies?" I asked as I looked at him with a smirk._

_"I was hoping we could make this a date." Mitch said with a light blush._

_"U-uh s-sure." I stuttered as I took a seat on the couch, trying to catch my breath. Mitch was asking _me_ on a date with _him_. This was like, a dream come true or something. He set up the movie before sitting next to me.__ I was totally quiet the whole movie, feeling more nervous than ever in my life._

_"Don't be so nervous." Mitch wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I cuddled up to him. "This could just be a date, nothing has to happen." I nodded my head slowly, and started to fall asleep._

_End_

"Holy shit." I said as I sat up forwards. Apparently my head didn't like that, because pain coursed through my brain as I did.

"Oh my god Jenna, I was so worried about you." Matt said, his eyes full on concern. "You literally passed out while we were walking."

"I had a dream about the night before we appeared here." I said suddenly.

"What happened?" Preston asked.

"Do you guys remember?" Matt and Preston both took a minute to think about it before shaking their heads. "Well you two did a map with Mitch and I. Don't you remember?" Again, they shook their heads.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Matt asked, somewhat confused.

"Well what were you doing the night before?" I replied.

"I-" Matt stopped himself. "I don't remember."

* * *

**A/N: Well stuff actually happened. So anyways, I just wanted to let you all know you can leave questions for the characters and they will answer them down here. Anyways, please review, follow, favorite, whatever you have to do. I hope you enjoyed, BYHE!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back you guys! And I even have my school laptop! So I'm not gonna say much except for that you should check out my tumblr where I write imagines and stuff: (remember to take out the spaces) Anyways, time to reply to reviews**

**Dj daughter of Percabeth: I'm not trying to tame you! You just can't kill Jordan! D:**

**Swanswim: Shall do my friend. And Mitch/Jenna? Menna. Mat/Jenna? Jat. (And yes i love ur new think :3)**

**AlexandriCP: Ikr...**

**Guest 1: Jerome is gone I am sorry friend.**

**Guest 2: Jenna is a player. Sorry about that.**

**Guest 3: Idek if Mat does like what.**

**Guest 4: Idk why friend.**

**Guest 5: Sparklez may or may not die. You'll have to read to find out. ;)**

**Anyways, plz read on. :3**

* * *

_Jenna's POV_

"So you seriously can't remember the night before we appeared here?" I asked the two boys sitting in front of me. They both shook their heads. "Well someone wanted you guys to forget for some reason."

"The question is, who is that-" Preston was cut off by an explosion.

Honeydew has been slain by BajanCanadian

"Mitch." The name left my mouth as a breathless whisper. I blushed when I realized what would happen if I ran into Mitch and I was still with Mat and Preston then.

"Bajan's alive!" Preston exclaimed. Matt seemed to fall silent, as if he was out of words.

"We'll have to keep looking for him tomorrow now that we know he's here." I replied. It was starting to get dark out, and I could tell the boys were tired. "I'll take first watch, alright?" The boys didn't fight. They each found a spot they could lay down, and soon they were sleeping.

As I sat watching for people, I thought about Mat and I. And then to Mitch and Jerome and the life I had before all this. They all jumbled up in my head and I couldn't think straight. Then I heard a crack come from somewhere close. My head snapped as I surveyed the area. I saw a silhouette walking around the edge of the woods that surrounded us.

I grabbed my axe out of my pocket, and quietly snuck towards the person. I got closer, and then I sprinted before jumping on them. I tackled them to the ground and put the point of my axe to their neck. I took a couple deep breaths in before I noticed who it was.

"Sparklez." I spat.

"Please don't kill me." He said quickly. His voice wasn't at all what I was expecting. It sounded more nervous and nerdy. Not the voice of a killer.

"And why shouldn't I?" I replied. "You killed Jerome."

"But I also saved you in the woods." Sparklez added. "If it wasn't for me Martyn probably would've killed you." I started to say something but stopped. "You'd have been dead multiple times if it wasn't for me."

"Oh really?" I replied.

"Yeah. You're really kind of reckless, aren't you?" I pressed my axe against his neck, making him wince.

"Why do you want me alive anyways?" I asked, somewhat curious. "I can see that diamond sword in your belt, you could've killed me by now."

"I was asked to." Sparklez replied simply.

"Asked by who?" I asked.

"The person who brought you here." Sparklez said simply. "That's all I can tell you, or I'll die."

"Well if you don't tell me you'll die anyways." I replied.

"Here." Sparklez unclipped the sword from his belt, but didn't move. "Take that sword, you'll need it. And I'm sorry about Jerome. I was told to kill everyone except for you, Matt, Preston, and Mitch."

"Well I'm sorry that I have to kill you." Sparklez just smiled for some reason. "What's your name anyways?"

"It's Jordan." Jordan told me, a tear making it's way down his cheek.

"Goodbye Jordan." I said before closing my eyes. I thrust my axe into his stomach and felt as his body disappeared from under me. I heard a cannon in the distance

**CaptainSparklez has been slain by higirl22**

I grabbed the sword and it grew smaller in my hand. I placed both that and my axe in my pocket and quickly made it back to the boys before anyone noticed I had left.

'Someone told Jordan to keep me alive.' I thought as I sat on watch. 'The same person who brought me here… Ugh this is all too confusing.' My thoughts were broken as another cannon went off.

**Xephos has been slain by BajanCandian**

I put my head in my hands and let myself cry. This was too hard. I couldn't do it anymore. I almost didn't notice a hand on my shoulder. "What do you want." I muttered. "If you're gonna kill me, get it over with already."

"Jenna?" I pulled my head up and turned to see Mitch standing there.

"Mitch." I said softly.

"Are you crying?" Mitch asked. I didn't reply, I just let him hug me. His warmth made me feel so wanted, it was nice and calming. "Are you alone?"

"No, I'm with Mat and Preston." I replied simply. "We were with Jerome but…" I trailed off before I could start crying again. "We-we've been looking for you." I told him.

"Well I'm glad I found you and I'm glad you're okay." Mitch replied.

"Mitch is that you?" A voice asked. I looked over and gasped at who it was. Mat was looking straight at us.

* * *

**A/N: So if you don't know already, this is probably gonna be one of those things where you decide whether Jenna goes with Mitch or Mat (you should start leaving votes now. Leave Menna for Mitch/Jenna or Jat for (Jenna/Mat) So thank you for reading. Please review, follow, favorite, whatever you have to do. I hope you sexy cacti enjoyed, and I will see you later. BYHE!**


End file.
